Growth factors are involved in numerous physiological and pathological processes. An increasing number of small regulatory peptides have been discovered in the neural and neuroendocrine cells of mammalian tissues. More recent evidence has pointed to the role of neuropeptides in the regulation of animal cell growth, and in particular to the action of mitogenic peptides in the Swiss 3T3 cell system. One of the first neuropeptides studied was the tetradecapeptide bombesin which was originally isolated from amphibian skin, Anastasi et al., Experientia 27:166-167 (1971). Bombesin is structurally related to several endogenous mammalian peptides, the first to be characterized being gastrin releasing peptide.
Gastrin releasing peptide (GRP) is a 27 amino acid peptide having the following sequence in humans: Val-Pro-Leu-Pro-Ala-Gly-Gly-Gly-Thr-Val-Leu-Thr-Lys-Met-Tyr-Pro-Arg-Gly-As n-His-Trp-Ala-Val-Gly-His-Leu-Met-NH.sub.2. GRP is of significant interest because of its presumed ability to function as an autocrine growth factor in the pathogenesis of cancer. In particular, GRP has been found to promote growth of human small cell lung carcinoma (SCLC). GRP binding to cell surface receptors is thought to stimulate cellular growth by promoting the hydrolysis of phosphatidyl inositides and by activation of protein kinase C. A large number of biological responses to GRP have been observed including stimulation of Na.sup.+ /H.sup.+ antiport, mobilization of intracellular Ca.sup.2+, amplification of c-fos and c-myc oncogenes, induction of tyrosine kinase activity, elevation of DNA synthesis and promotion of cell division.
The role of GRP in maintaining the growth of SCLC suggests that effective therapeutic agents could be developed that interrupt the autocrine growth cycle by inactivating GRP or inhibiting its receptor. The active site of GRP is the C-terminal region which binds high affinity receptors on SCLC membranes. Blocking this binding can inhibit SCLC growth. This has already been accomplished with monoclonal antibodies to bombesin which bind to the active site on GRP, thus inactivating the peptide, Cuttitta et al., Nature 316:823-826 (1985).
Another means to block GRP binding to its receptor, and therefore to treat SCLC, is to inhibit the receptor itself. This can be accomplished by use of agents which bind to the GRP receptor and act as antagonists. Antagonists can normally be found once the receptor has been pharmacologically defined, as is the case with the GRP receptor. Testing of potential receptor antagonists has been made much easier with the development of highly automated assay methods. Unfortunately, these systems require purified GRP receptor in an active form, which has not been readily attainable. This problem can be overcome by use of the recombinant receptor. Along with providing an improved renewable source of the receptor from a specific source, using the recombinant GRP receptor in screening for GRP receptor reactive drugs also has the following advantages: potentially greater number of receptors per cell giving greater yield of reagent and higher signal to noise ratio in assays; and receptor subtype specificity (theoretically giving greater biological and disease specificity).
Cross-linking of the GRP receptor to bound radiolabeled GRP has been used to visualize the GRP receptor-ligand conjugate on SDS-PAGE and to deduce certain other characteristics of the receptor Rosengurt et al.. PCT/GB88/00255. However, the technique used did not involve isolation of the receptor but rather involved characterization of a modified form of the receptor protein. Unfortunately, in order to characterize the structural properties of the GRP receptor in greater detail and to understand the mechanism of action at the molecular level, the receptor needs to be purified. For some applications, it is essential to purify the receptor in an active state which maintains the binding activity of the receptor. These include the generation of antibodies against active receptor epitopes, structural studies of the ligand binding site, and the use of the purified receptor for screens for agonists and antagonists of GRP binding.
To date, few receptors have been isolated and characterized in their active form. There are two main reasons for this. First, the amount of receptor present in most tissues is minute and second, the receptor must often be solubilized from membranes with detergents that can perturb the structure of the protein. Further compounding these difficulties is the unpredictable nature of receptors in that the method for successfully solubilizing one protein receptor may not be successful for a different protein receptor.